


Brotherly Love

by CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Smut, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Dean hurts himself having some fairly rough and unusual sex. Sam's there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



> So this is my first ficlet, and my first little piece of Sam/Dean. This is...still a slightly uncomfortable zone for me, but I had the thought come to mind while I was lying in bed unable to sleep.
> 
> I blame Ducky for this little story...

Sam sighed, getting out of the car and moving to Dean’s door, opening it for him. Grumbling, Dean swung his left leg out, putting weight on it as he carefully moved his right foot out, heavily bandaged to join the left, gasping as he knocked it on the car door.

“Fuck’s sakes!” he grumbled, making Sam giggle. 

“Well, you will have rough sex, bro. That poor woman, she was in hysterics, and you thought you’d broken your leg!” Dean rolled his eyes, but took his brother’s offered arm, hauling himself up and yanking the crutches out from car.

“Yeah well, it hurt, and I couldn’t really move it!” He moved the crutches either side of his legs, leaning on them to help him move toward the door. Sam tried to hold onto him to try and help him. “Not an invalid Sam! I can do it myself,” Sam sighed again. He’d been doing that a lot lately. He was supposed to be the kid brother, the less mature one but lately Dean had been making stupider and stupider choices. Shagging on horse back wasn’t one of his smarter ones. Dean stumbled, almost face planting but managed to catch himself, grimacing again.

“Dean, I don’t know why you don’t let me help!” Sam implored.

“Because I ain’t no bitch! I can do it myself!”

Five minutes later, on a walk that should have taken about thirty seconds up the garden path, Dean arrived at the door, out of breath and in a terrible mood. Sam unlocked the door, stepping back to allow Dean in.

“Step right this way, your highness,” he snarked, catching an eyeroll from Dean. “yeah, I heard that one alright.”

“Look, can we not tonight, Sammy? I just want to watch a movie or something.” A reasonable request, and one Sam was happy to oblige. Dean hobbled to the lounge, looking first at the couch, and then at the floor. He sighed, not really wanting to rest his leg on that sofa. He put his crutches down and leaned against the arm of the couch, slowly lowering himself to the floor. Sam helpfully grabbed him a couple of cushions to rest his leg under. “Thanks” Dean mumbled. He flicked on the TV, looking through the network’s program guide. His eyes raked up and down the screen, trying to find something that’d interest him. He found something, one of his favorite movies, although he’d never admit it to anyone but Sam. “The Princess Bride.” Flicking it on, Dean stretched, feeling his brother move to sit behind him on the couch. 

About half an hour in, Dean was starting to doze off, resting against his brother’s leg, his ankle still throbbing but needing to sleep.

“Bitch.” Dean murmurred.

“Jerk.” Sam replied and leaned down, wrapping his brother up in a hug around his chest, feeling it rise and fall, and a few moments later, Dean was asleep.


End file.
